deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Greedo vs Bossk
Greedo vs Bossk 'is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's DEATH BATTLE's. It pits Greedo and Bossk from Star Wars. Description ''You gotta love Bounty Hunters. These 2 Bounty Hunters and playable Star Wars Battlefront characters will fight to the death in this epic battle! Interlude Romn: '''Who will shoot first? Greedo or Bossk? Zombie: Greedo, calling it right now. He can't screw up this time after not being able to shoot first at Solo.... That ended well. We have Greedo, Bounty Hunter who wants revenge on Han Solo. Romn: And Bossk, the Bounty Hunter who hunts Wookies like Chewbacca. Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Greedo Bossk Credit: Bossk vs Dengar (Written by me) Romn: A fierce and skilled bounty hunter, Bossk was feared for his skill at killing Wookiees. During The Clone Wars, Bossk teamed with Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing and was a mentor with young Boba Fett. Bossk was also one of the lucky Bounty Hunters that were chosen by Darth Vader to find Han Solo! That means that he is one of the most famous and strong Bounty Hunters in the galaxy! Zombie: Bossk's weapon of choice is his Relby V-10, which can shoot faster then normal guns and can take a lot more damage then a normal bullet. Bossk has been and escaped in multiple different prisons. He took down several Kage Warriors before being knocked off a train. He even teamed up with Ezra Bridger.... Teaming up with Jedi? Interesting. It happens a lot though, like Embo teaming up with Kenobi and all. "Bossk survived the fight and escape from Ake's Tavern but has sustained a laser bolt shot through his upper shoulder. Following their escape, Ezra demanded a pay hike from Bossk as compensation for being used as a "decoy". The Trandoshan reluctantly agreed to pay Ezra all the money in his ship's strongbox if the youth took him somewhere safe to recuperate from his injury. Bossk was unable to return to his ship Hound's Tooth because the Imperial authorities were after him. Keeping his side of the bargain, Ezra took Bossk to his home: an abandoned communications tower on the outskirts of Capital City. Ezra tended to the wounded Trandoshan and applied a thick bandage around his wounded shoulder. Reflecting on his previous encounter during the day, Bossk realized that he had been set up by Lieutenant Herdringer, who had arranged for the "incident" at Ake's Tavern." ~ Wikipedia Romn: Bossk has some cool perks as well. He has Predatory Instincts, where he can see through smoke and has a more colorful vision, and when he sees another person, that person is really colorful so Bossk can follow them. Zombie: He even has Micro Grenades, which are tiny grenades that he can fire our of his gun. They cause a mini explosion on the ground, but it will still take a lot of damage. Finally, Toxic Escape. This lets Bossk drop a Dioxis Grenade to the ground and makes him jump into the air, away from the grenade and away from his enemy. Detonator: "Fifteen seconds to detonation. Fourteen. Thirteen; have you considered evacuation?" Bossk: "Shut up." Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Star Wars' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles